Narrow band communication (also referred to as “Narrow Band Internet of Thing,” “NB-IoT” or the like) technology has already become an important technology for use in 4G and 5G communication systems. Unlike LTE (Long Term Evolution) communication systems in which communication is performed using a wide band, in the NB-IoT communication system, the base station communicates with the mobile station in a super narrow band of 180 kHz. Thanks to the NB-IoT technology, the indoor network coverage was improved, a large amount of low throughput equipment, low delay sensitivity, ultralow equipment cost, low equipment power consumption, an optimized network frame structure is supported.
In the NB-IoT communication system, the key information used to initialize the cell access is included in the master information block (also referred to as “MIB”) and is broadcast to the mobile station. Meanwhile, the NB-IoT communication system can operate in various modes, if the MIB used in the NB-IoT communication system is generated by a scheme similar to that in LTE communication systems, the system signaling overhead becomes very large. To reduce the signaling overhead, it has already been proposed to delete some key information reported using the MIB. However, if the key information to be reported to the mobile station is reduced, the performance of the mobile station will be degraded.